Perdona Nuestros Pecados
Perdona Nuestros Pecados fue una teleserie nocturna de Mega, emitida durante el 2017 y parte del 2018. Escrita por Pablo Illanes y Josefina Fernández, sumándose al guion Mauricio López. Dirigida por Nicolás Alemparte, bajo la supervisión general de María Eugenia Rencoret. Protagonizada por Mario Horton y Mariana Di Girólamo. Antagonizada por Álvaro Rudolphy, Paola Volpato, Ximena Rivas, Alejandra Araya, Félix Villar y Gabriel Cañas. Con las actuaciones estelares de Patricia Rivadeneira, Etienne Bobenrieth, Andrés Velasco, Francisca Gavilán y César Caillet, además de las participaciones especiales de Consuelo Holzapfel, Héctor Noguera, Christian Zúñiga, Katyna Huberman, Alejandro Goic y Claudio Arredondo y las incorporaciones de nuevos personajes a la trama con la llegada de Lorena Capetillo, Cristián Carvajal, María José Bello, Daniela Lhorente, Rodrigo Soto e Ignacia Baeza. Es la primera producción dramática de época de Mega. Las grabaciones comenzaron el miércoles 21 de diciembre de 2016, en la comuna de Pirque. La teleserie comenzó sus emisiones el 6 de marzo de 2017. Por guion, se confirmó una segunda temporada. Con esto, la primera temporada terminó de ser emitida el 11 de abril de 2018, mientras que la segunda comenzó a ser emitida el 16 de abril de 2018, a días de culminar la primera y finalizó el 22 de agosto de 2018. Con todo esto, la teleserie se convierte en la más extensa. La música incidental fue creada por el compositor turco Toygar Işıklı, quien compuso cerca de 20 temas, con una duración de entre 2 a 4 minutos cada uno. Argumento Primera Temporada Anexo: Primera Temporada de Perdona Nuestros Pecados María Elsa (Mariana Di Girólamo) es la debilidad de Armando Quiroga (Álvaro Rudolphy), su padre, el hombre más rico y poderoso de Villa Ruiseñor. Una niña ejemplar para los ojos del pueblo, pero que, al comenzar un amor prohibido con Camilo Corcuera (Etienne Bobenrieth), hijo de una empleada, desafía una de las reglas más importantes del lugar: la separación entre las clases sociales de la época. Armando, acostumbrado a tener el control, mantiene desde hace veinticinco años un matrimonio tranquilo y en apariencia perfecto: Estela (Patricia Rivadeneira), su mujer, es una aristócrata que posee una gran belleza y con la que tiene cinco hijos: Isabel (Alejandra Araya) y Sofía (Catalina Benítez), a quienes adora por sobre todas las cosas, lo mismo que a Martín (Francisco Godoy) y Domingo (Andrés Commentz), los hombres. Es María Elsa el único ser humano capaz de doblegarlo. La llegada de Reynaldo Suárez ( Mario Horton), el nuevo párroco, generará más de algún dolor de cabeza a Armando mientras en silencio las mujeres del pueblo comienzan a murmurar sobre los encantos y magnetismo del nuevo sacerdote. Y María Elsa, los verdaderos ojos de Quiroga, rápidamente se sentirá atraída por este hombre, iniciando un viaje sin retorno. Lo que no sabe María Elsa y los demás pobladores es que, tras esa mirada impoluta y misericordiosa, se esconden los deseos de venganza que han movilizado toda la vida a Reynaldo. Hace unos años, Lidia (Carmen Disa Gutiérrez) y Teresita, su madre y hermana respectivamente, decidieron ir en busca de nuevos horizontes estableciéndose en Villa Ruiseñor. Sin embargo, en este lugar que prometía una nueva vida para ellas, se encontraron con una tragedia fatal. La joven decide quitarse la vida luego de ser ultrajada. El horror de la injusticia y el abuso marcan así a esta madre e hijo que se han jurado venganza. En este pueblo también habitan los Montero Bulnes. Esta aristocrática familia es parte de las amistades de Armando, aunque traspasando algunas líneas: Ángela Bulnes (Paola Volpato) es su amante. Hace ya muchos años esta mujer se casó con Lamberto ( Andrés Velasco) sin amor, fruto de un arreglo entre su suegro y su padre. Pero ella nunca se quejó y aceptó en silencio porque a cambio consiguió una familia. Son sus hijos quienes despiertan en ella el amor y lealtad: Gerardo (Nicolás Oyarzún ), el médico de Villa Ruiseñor, y Augusta (Fernanda Ramírez ), una clasista y déspota estudiante. En la casa de los Montero también vive Silvia Corcuera (Francisca Gavilán), quien desde los once años trabaja como empleada doméstica de la familia para sacar adelante a sus dos hijos. Los Möller son otro de los clanes que forma parte de Villa Ruiseñor. Esta familia es encabezada por Ernesto (César Caillet), el empresario hotelero más importante de la zona. Leonor, su mujer, murió hace diez años a causa de una larga enfermedad, abandonándolo con tres hijos: El sofisticado Horacio (Gabriel Cañas), el encantador Carlos (José Antonio Raffo) y la inocente Mercedes (Soledad Cruz). Ernesto también es uno de los rivales de Armando, pues a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no pierde las esperanzas de conquistar algún día a Estela, arrebatársela a Quiroga y así revivir un romance que tuvo con ella cuando eran adolescentes. En el poblado sureño además destaca el exclusivo colegio de señoritas de Villa Ruiseñor, establecimiento dirigido por la amargada, estricta y solitaria Guillermina Márquez (Ximena Rivas), y los flamantes Almacenes Quiroga. Parte del personal que trabaja en este lugar de propiedad de Armando son Ingrid (Romina Norambuena) y Renzo (Félix Villar). Final de temporada Luego de que Reynaldo volviera al pueblo y le contara a Estela que Armando intentó matarlo, ella y Ernesto idearon un plan para hacer que Armando deje de fingir arrepentimiento y muestre su verdadera cara. Para esto, Ernesto arma una fiesta en su nueva casa para celebrar el regreso del sacerdote, fiesta a la cual asiste Armando con sus hombres. El plan sale bien y Armando, enfurecido, empieza a insultar a Reynaldo por que piensa que abusó de su hija. Lamberto aprovecha el momento para llevar a cabo su venganza y saca un revolver que llevaba escondido e intenta dispararle a Armando pero el le arrebata el arma y el Padre Reynaldo la toma y se va a su auto para escapar, pero se encuentra con los matones de Armando que le empiezan a disparar sin parar. Reynaldo logra defenderse un poco con la pistola de Lamberto pero María Elsa detiene el tiroteo y en un forcejeo entre Reynaldo y Armando, María Elsa resulta herida. Reynaldo se la lleva en su auto al hospital y va a la iglesia a rezar, pero es interrumpido por uno de los hombres de Armando al que termina matando de un disparo. Después trata de escapar por la parte de atrás de la iglesia, pero Armando le dispara en el hombro y cuando esta a punto de darle el tiro de gracia, llega la policía y lo arresta y llevan a Reynaldo al hospital. María Elsa y Reynaldo son atendidos al mismo tiempo, dejando en duda si María Elsa sobrevive o no. Segunda Temporada Anexo: Segunda Temporada de Perdona Nuestros Pecados La historia se desarrolla durante la década de los años 60. El pueblo de Villa Ruiseñor se ve afectado por el terremoto del día 22 de mayo de 1960 que afectó a la zona sur del país, cuyo epicentro fue en Valdivia. En dicha ciudad y momento, se encuentra el Padre Reynaldo (Mario Horton), quien se embarcó en la búsqueda de Eva (Augusta Saavedra), la hija que le arrebataron a María Elsa (Mariana Di Girólamo) cuando dio a luz. En dicho terremoto resultan muertas muchas personas, entre quienes se encuentran Lamberto (Andrés Velasco) y los padres adoptivos de Eva. Armando (Álvaro Rudolphy) no se muestra arrepentido de nada tras haber salido de la cárcel. Sin embargo, él decide usar una falsa faceta de arrepentido para así volverse a ganar la confianza de su familia y del pueblo de Villa Ruiseñor. Para demostrarlo, le hace un regalo a su esposa Estela (Patricia Rivadeneira), obsequiándole los Almacenes Quiroga, renombrando el negocio como "Casa Undurraga". Sin embargo, todo se complica para él ante la llegada de su hermano Ismael "Carne Amarga" (Roberto Farías) y de Lucrecia Romero (María José Prieto),la hermana de Julieta, un antiguo amor de Armando. Ángela (Paola Volpato), por su parte, no recibe el indulto para salir lo antes posible de la cárcel. Sin embargo, aprovechando el terremoto se escapa de la cárcel junto a otras profugas y su destino cambiará para siempre ya que Cándida del Bosque (Paulina Hunt) le regalará su negocio: "La Casona", el prostíbulo de Villa Ruiseñor. El Padre Reynaldo sigue buscando venganza por la muerte de su hermana Teresita. Sin embargo, detrás de él hay un nuevo amor: Julieta Romero (Ignacia Baeza), la enfermera de Lidia y hermana de Lucrecia, quien tras haber intimado con el sacerdote queda embarazada de él. Aunque ella está profundamente enamorada de él, Reynaldo todavía posee sentimientos por María Elsa. Por su parte Mercedes (Soledad Cruz) y Bárbara (María José Bello) siguen viviendo su amor y están más unidas que nunca. Sin embargo, todo se complica cuando Ernesto, el padre de "Mechita", descubra esta relación, desaprobándola completamente, por lo que estará dispuesto a todo con tal de separarlas. Mismo caso para Nicanor Pereira (Cristián Carvajal), esposo de Bárbara, quien se ha empeñado en concentrar todas sus energías en recuperar su matrimonio y querrá tener un hijo con ella, pero todo se complicará aún más para Bárbara cuando Nicanor se entere de que su esposa tiene como amante a una mujer. Isabel, por su parte, sigue en el hospital psiquiátrico tras haber empujado a Antonieta (Constanza Araya) desde un balcón, lo cual provocó que perdiera al hijo que esperaba con Gerardo. Ahí, Isabel comienza a recordar la noche en que su padre abusó de Teresita en el rancho. Sin embargo, al salir de la institución psiquiátrica, ella regresará al pueblo y seguirá complicando la relación entre Gerardo y Antonieta. Final de la teleserie Luego de la despedida de Mercedes hacia Bárbara, esta última sufre una descompensación que la pone en peligro de muerte. Sin embargo, mientras Bárbara está inconsciente, se le viene a la mente una imagen de ella y Mercedes bailando juntas, pero en un momento levanta su mano, dando la señal de que Bárbara sigue con vida. Mientras, en la hostería de los Möller, los hermanos Quiroga están preocupados por la salud mental de Isabel, quien acababa de secuestrar a su hijo Armandito y acuchillar a Gerardo para ello. Isabel está en la iglesia, con el fin de bautizar a su hijo. Armando, Antonieta, Silvia, Ángela y Estela intentan calmar a Isabel, pero mientras Isabel apunta su arma en contra de Ángela, Armando pone a salvo a Armandito con Silvia y Antonieta, mientras Isabel golpea con el revólver a Ángela, dejándola inconsciente y le dispara en la pierna a Estela. Al darse cuenta de que Antonieta se llevo a Armandito, Isabel apunta el arma contra su padre. Una dolida Isabel toma un cirio del altar y provoca un incendio en la iglesia, considerando asesinar a su propio padre. Todos en el pueblo corren hacia la iglesia que se está incendiando. Armando logra quitarle el arma a Isabel, mientras llegan a la iglesia Jeremías y Ernesto para salvar a Ángela y Estela, respectivamente. Armando e Isabel intentan escapar por la puerta trasera, pero está cerrada. Ernesto logra sacar a Estela de la iglesia, pero justo cuando Jeremías está por salvar a Ángela, una viga cae encima de ellos, haciendo imposible el rescate. Cuando Armando logra abrir la puerta, Ismael está ahí, apuntándole con el arma, con el solo fin de asesinar a su hermano. Armando intenta quitarle el arma, pero ésta se dispara en el abdomen de Isabel, provocando su muerte. Ismael deja la iglesia y deja su arma en el suelo. Un dolido Armando intenta suicidarse. Un disparo se oye a las afueras de la iglesia, dando a entender que efectivamente el malvado hombre se suicidó. 3 meses después, María Elsa, Nicanor, Estela y Ernesto despiden a Mercedes y Bárbara, quienes se van a vivir a la capital con la hija de Bárbara. Mientras Estela y Ernesto se dirigen al matrimonio de Gerardo y Antonieta, María Elsa les dice que no irá porque tiene cosas que hacer. Mientras, Augusta y Horacio empiezan a vivir su amor, ya que Carlos terminó en la cárcel por narcotráfico al ser el principal socio de La Casona. Mientras Horacio y Augusta se disponen a huir del pueblo, llega la policía a detenerlos por narcotráfico. Se ve además que Ángela, quien está en la correcional de mujeres visitando a sus amigas, sobrevivió al incendio, y relata que Nicanor fue quien entregó las pruebas para apresar a Carlos, Horacio y Augusta. También relata que Jeremías, quien era el único hombre que no la traicionó, no sobrevivió. Ella llega justo a tiempo cuando Antonieta y Gerardo sellan su compromiso ante el altar, pero se muestra que terminó con la mitad del rostro desfigurado a causa del incendio. Mientras Antonieta y Gerardo sellan su compromiso, ésta le cuenta que está embarazada. María Elsa llega a las afueras del pueblo, a una casa en donde se encuentra con su amado Reynaldo, en un hogar donde empezarán una nueva vida. Sin embargo, una persona apunta con su revólver hacia Reynaldo y le dispara. El autor del disparo es Armando Quiroga, quien no murió como todos pensaban. El disparo provocó la muerte de Reynaldo de manera instantánea, con María Elsa destrozada por su muerte. Meses después, se ve a Armando en la cárcel y un oficial de la policía nacional junto a un sacerdote llevándolo hacia su sentencia final, en el patio de la cárcel, donde será ejecutado. Armando se muestra sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por sus fechorías, descalificando a todos los oficiales de la policía, al sacerdote e incluso al propio Dios. En dicho momento, llegan Estela e Ismael, justo a tiempo para presenciar cómo el malvado aristócrata muere a manos de un pelotón de fusilamiento. La teleserie termina con María Elsa, visitando el lago cercano a su hogar junto a sus hijos, con una carta dirigida a su amado Reynaldo, a meses de haber fallecido. Elenco * Mario Horton como Padre Reynaldo Suárez Ilic '† '- Protagonista Antagónico * Mariana Di Girólamo como María Elsa Quiroga Undurraga. * Álvaro Rudolphy como Armando Quiroga Jara '†' ''- Villano Principal'' * Patricia Rivadeneira como Estela Undurraga Valdeavellano * Paola Volpato como Ángela Bulnes - '''Villana' * Andrés Velasco ''como Lamberto Montero '†' (1ª temp. y part. esp. 2ª temp.) * Francisca Gavilán como Silvia Corcuera * Fernanda Ramírez como Augusta Montero Bulnes - '''Villana' * Etienne Bobenrieth como ''Camilo Corcuera ''/ ''Camilo Montero Corcuera * Carmen Disa Gutiérrez como Lidia Ilic Letelier '† ' * Ximena Rivas como Guillermina Márquez †''' - ''Villana'' (solo 1ª temporada) * Lorena Capetillo como Nora Guzmán Valdeavellano / Nora Quiroga Márquez "La Rompe Catre" * César Caillet como Ernesto Moller Goyeneche * Nicolás Oyarzún como Gerardo Montero Bulnes * Constanza Araya como Antonieta Fuentes Corcuera * Mabel Farías como ''Fresia Toro '' * José Antonio Raffo como ''Carlos Möller Valdebenito - '''Villano'' * Gabriel Cañas como Horacio Moller Valdebenito - Villano * Alejandra Araya como Isabel Quiroga Undurraga † '''- ''Villana.'' * Soledad Cruz como María Mercedes "Mechita" Möller Valdebenito. '' * Romina Norambuena como ''Ingrid Ormeño * Félix Villar como ''Renzo Felipe Moreno Torre - '''Villano'' * María José Bello como Bárbara Román Gacitúa '' * Cristián Carvajal como ''Comisario Nicanor Pereira * Francisco Godoy / Alonso Quintero como Martín Quiroga Undurraga - '''Villano' * Catalina Benítez / Paula Reyes como ''Sofía Quiroga Undurraga * Andrés Commentz / Diego García / Vicente Álvarez como Domingo Quiroga Undurraga * Rodrigo Soto como Jeremías Casagrande '†' * Ignacia Baeza como Julieta Romero Infante - '''Villana' * Roberto Farías como ''Ismael Salustio Jara / Ismael Salustio Quiroga Jara "El Carne Amarga" (solo 2ª temp.) * María José Prieto como Lucrecia Romero Infante -'' (solo 2ª temp.) Participaciones Recurrentes * Roxana Naranjo como ''Rocío Paillán * Daniela Lhorente como Laura Montes "La Tongolele del Maule" * Gonzalo Muñoz-Lerner como Doctor Luis Sánchez * Diego Boggioni como Ricardo "Richi" Toro Toro * Margarita Llanos como Georgina del Bosque * Elizabeth Torres como Zenaida Urra Salinas - '''Villana' * Gabriela Arancibia como ''Rosaura Peñafiel - '''Villana' * Tamara Ferreira como ''Irina "La Piojo" Prado * Gabriela Arroyo como Zoila "La China" Brito * Marco Rodríguez como Detective Benedicto Vilches * Miguel Ángel Kaltwasser / Beltrán Izquierdo como José Tomás Quiroga Bulnes * Augusta Saavedra como Eva Sotomayor Eyzaguirre / Eva Montero Quiroga * Humberto Gallardo como Padre Francis '†''' '' * Víctor Montero como Manuel Antonio Cid '' * Teresa Münchmeyer como ''Marianela Jara Participaciones Especiales * Magdalena Palma como Teresita Andrea Suarez Illic † ''' * Katyna Huberman como ''Elvira Undurraga Valdeavellano ''†''' * Consuelo Holzapfel como Clemencia Valdeavellano '†' ''- Villana'' * Héctor Noguera como Obispo Remigio Subercaseaux '†' -''' Villano' * Alejandro Goic como ''Iván Carrasco '†' * Claudio Arredondo como Padre Esteban Madrid - '''Villano' * Christian Zuñiga como ''Comisario Lautaro Fuenzalida Soto '†' ''- Villano'' * Paulina Hunt como Cándida Paulina del Bosque Lara '†' ''- Villana'' * Felipe Castro como Hernán Ferrer - '''Villano' * Paulina Eguiluz como ''Susana Mardones * Ernesto Gutiérrez como Don Desiderio * Álvaro Pacull como Juez Zapata - '''Villano' * Elvis Fuentes como ''Ricardo Corrales '†' ''- Villano'' * Mónica Illanes como Madre Mairene Pérez- '''Villana' * Andrés Arriola como ''Detective Mancilla * Constanza Pereira como Carmen Lérida, bailarina de la casona * Héctor Aguilar como Juez que dicta sentencia a Camilo * Slavija Agnic como Ruth, nana de los Quiroga * Renato Illanes como Alcaide * Daniel de la Vega como Don Orlando, chofer de los Quiroga * Mireya Sotoconil como Ayudante de la cárcel * Cassandra Day como Manuela †''' - ''Villana'' * Ramón González como Nelson Gómez Romo '† - Villano'' * Aldo Bernales como Detective Anselmo Aldunaga * Sergio Silva como Jaime Sotomayor †''' - ''Villano'' * Carolina Jullian como Verónica Eyzaguirre '''† * Jaime Omeñaca Dr. José Patricio Donoso Contreras, psiquiatra de Isabel - Villano. ' * Bárbara Mundt como ''Clienta de la peluquería de Augusta - '''Villana. * Leonardo Bertolini como Ciudadano de Villa Ruiseñor * Juan Carlos Maldonado como Enfermero que cuida a Isabel ''- 'Villano' * Luz María Yacometti como ''Monja valdiviana * Gabriela Medina como Adela Hurtado ''- 'Villana' * Josefina Velasco como ''Bernardita Larraín Rodríguez ''- 'Villana' * Yamila Reyna como ''Virginia Arevalo * María Angélica Luzzi como Sonia, vecina de los Corcuera * Carlo Bravo como Matón de Armando que le da paliza a Fuenzalida * Nahuel Cantillano como Vicente Orrego - '''Villano' * Hugo Vásquez como ''Doctor Leonidas Concha - '''Villano. ''' * Nicolás Pavez como Joaquín Echegaray * Carlos Martínez como Abogado de Isabel * Stephanie Ziegenhagen como Isabel Quirroga (niña) * Eduardo Cumar como Amigo de Jeremías * Solange Lackington como Edith Gacitúa de Román ''- 'Villana' * Trinidad González como ''Lastenia Quiroga Jara, hermana de Armando * Carlos Morales como Marlon Quiroga Jara, hermano de Armando * Otilio Castro como Oficial que dirige el fusilamiento de Armando Episodios Muertes Víctimas de Armando Quiroga *'Teresita Andrea Suárez Ilic '(Magdalena Palma): Se suicida tras ser ultrajada por Armando. Hermana del Padre Reynaldo y la principal razón por la que él llega a Villa Ruiseñor. Trabajaba en el pueblo y un día, mientras iba a su casa, Armando Quiroga se ofrece a llevarla, pero no la condujo a donde ella quería, sino que la llevó a su rancho, donde finalmente la viola. Después de darse cuenta que está embarazada, deja una nota para que la venguen y se suicida. Desde ese día, tanto su madre como su hermano buscan hacer justicia. * Ricardo Corrales (Elvis Fuentes): Asesinado por Armando. Detective privado. Contratado por Isabel para investigar si Armando y Angela tenían una relación. El detective descubre la verdad y le dice a Isabel que ambos están juntos. El detective comienza a chantajear a Armando. Amenazado por Isabel, para que se detenga, Corrales la golpea, y la deja ensangrentada. La verdad sale a la luz, y Armando decide ir a confrontarlo, pero Corrales le pide dos millones o revelará la verdad a todo el pueblo. Armando supuestamente sacaría el dinero de un maletín para pagarle a Ricardo, pero en verdad saca un revólver y lo mata de un disparo en la cabeza. * Elvira Undurraga (Katyna Huberman): Asesinada por Armando. Hermana de Estela, vivía en Francia pero se devolvió a Villa Ruiseñor a ayudar a Estela para separarse de Armando. Ella descubre que su padre dejó todas las propiedades de Armando a su nombre y usa eso para ayudar a su hermana a sacar a Armando de su casa, y luego quitarle sus preciados almacenes Quiroga. Pero Armando le ofrece otra propiedad a cambio de los almacenes, ésta es la viña de Baldomero Undurraga, una propiedad secreta del padre de Elvira que por alguna razón quedó en manos de Armando. Elvira acepta el trato y va a reunirse con Armando en la viña, donde éste le tiende una trampa, la mata sangrientamente agrediéndola con una picota y la lanza a un pozo que había en la propiedad. * Guillermina Márquez (Ximena Rivas): Asesinada por Armando. Directora del Colegio de Señoritas de Villa Ruiseñor. Siempre estuvo en secreto enamorada de Armando Quiroga, pero él la rechazó. Producto de un breve amorío, tuvieron una hija: Nora, quien fue dada en adopción a la tía de Estela, Clemencia. Guillermina pronto descubre que Armando fue quien asesinó a Elvira. Luego de hablar con Nora y confesarle que ella es su madre biológica, Nicanor descubre el diario de Guillermina donde escribe todo sobre su amor secreto por Armando y la presiona a decir todo lo que ella sabe. Angustiada, está por revelarle lo que vio el día en que murió Elvira, pero no alcanza a hacerlo. Armando pronto la visita en su oficina y al saber que la policía descubrió su diario, le pregunta qué le dijo a la policía. Guillermina le dice que no pudo decir nada, pero que sí lo escribió en una carta. Armando le exige saber dónde está esa carta, pero Guillermina se niega a decirlo e intenta huir, pero él la intercepta, poniendo con fuerza su antebrazo alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola hasta matarla y luego cuelga su cadáver para simular que ella se ahorcó. Armando pronto encuentra la carta, pero al leerla descubre que Guillermina hizo dos copias más, probablemente enviadas a Nora y el comisario Pereira. * Padre Francis (Humberto Gallardo): Asesinado por Renzo, siguiendo órdenes de Armando. Sacerdote de Villa Ruiseñor que llegó en reemplazo de Reynaldo después de que este fuera desterrado. Durante la noche, Renzo se dirige a la iglesia para confesarse con el padre Francis y contarle todos los crímenes de Armando Quiroga y los que Renzo ha tenido que cometer para hacerle favores a Armando. El padre Francis ve que Renzo está muy angustiado así que le ofrece quedarse a dormir en la residencia de la parroquia para que Dios lo proteja. Una vez el padre Francis se queda dormido, Renzo toma una almohada y cuando ingresa a la habitación del padre Francis le pone la almohada encima de la cara para ahorcarlo pero lo empuja de la cama y sale a ver quien está atacándolo, pero Renzo toma un abrecartas, acuchilla en el cuello al padre y sale huyendo de la iglesia. Dos días después Mercedes y Barbara encuentran al padre Francis muerto pero nadie ha podido encontrar al culpable de su muerte. Sin embargo, Armando culpa de su muerte a Reynaldo, todo para vengarse de el. * Reynaldo Suárez (Mario Horton): Asesinado por Armando. Ex sacerdote de Villa Ruiseñor, hijo de Lidia y hermano de la fallecida Teresita. Llegó a Viña Ruiseñor siendo un sacerdote, pero con el oculto propósito de vengarse de Armando Quiroga, ya que Teresita fue violada por él. Tiempo después, Reynaldo decide dejar el sacerdocio por amor a María Elsa. Cuando todo parecía ir bien, meses después del incendio de la iglesia que ocasionó Isabel, María Elsa acude al encuentro de Reynaldo, cuando Armando, quien no se suicidó como todos pensaban, le otorga un certero disparo en la cabeza a Reynaldo muriendo en los brazos de María Elsa completamente devastada. Víctimas alejadas de Armando * Lautaro Fuenzalida (Christian Zúñiga): Asesinado por Ángela. Comisario, asignado como encargado de la investigación por la muerte del detective Corrales. Logra conseguir las fotos de Ángela y Armando en el rancho y el arma homicida, evidencia con la que encarcela a Armando, a quien libera a cambio de pasar una noche con Ángela, a quien droga y viola. Luego, Fuenzalida le pide encontrarse con Ángela en el rancho por segunda vez, como pago por enviar a Camilo a la cárcel de Chillán, acusado por Ángela de haber violado a Augusta. Armando acepta. Al no poder Armando encargarse de él, manda a Renzo a avisarle a Gerardo, quien llega al rancho y sorprende al comisario abusando de su madre y luego de pelear para separarlo de su madre, Ángela le dispara al comisario dos veces con su pistola hasta matarlo. *'Iván Carrasco' (Alejandro Goic): Asesinado por Clemencia. Esposo de Clemencia y amante de Nora, él en realidad no quiere a Clemencia y se casó con ella pensando que era millonaria, y por eso termino siendo amante de su hija Nora. Una noche, Clemencia se dio cuenta que Iván no está, así que va al cuarto de Nora y María Elsa y se da cuenta que Nora tampoco está, por lo que empieza a sospechar y le pregunta a María Elsa donde fue Nora, pero María Elsa le miente, negando saber dónde está. Tras ver a Clemencia alejándose, María Elsa va a avisar a Nora, pero Clemencia la ve y la sigue hasta un establo, donde encuentra a Iván y Nora encamados. Tras esto, tortura a Iván y finalmente decide matarlo con un rifle. * Clemencia Valdeavellano '''(Consuelo Holzapfel): ''Muere tras caer por un sendero''. Tía de Estela. Tras enterarse dela identidad de Camilo, forma una frenética persecución para enfrentarlo y matarlo. Cuando lo encuentra, lo apunta con un arma y lo amenaza, posteriormente, Camilo trata de arrebatarle el arma, pero ocurre un brutal accidente dejando a Clemecia con hemorragias internas y con fracturas contundentes. Clemencia estando en estado crítico confiesa sus verdades ocultas para librarse de sus pecados, entre ellas la verdad de Eva, la causa de la desaparición de Iván y por último, le confiesa a Nora que ella no es su verdadera madre y que su padre es Armando Quiroga. Nora se va de su pieza y se va a dormir con Camilo. Al despertar, Nora se pone el pijama y va a ver a su madre, cuando descubre que esta falleció esa misma noche. *'Gomez Romo '(Ramón González): ''Asesinado por Ingrid''. Contratado por Renzo para golpear y violar a Ingrid por traicionar a Armando Quiroga. Cuando Ingrid descubre que Renzo contrató y pagó a los hombres que la violaron, lo obligó a darle el dato de los violadores con el fin de poder vengarse y hacer justicia. Ingrid una vez teniendo el número del sujeto que la violó, decide llamarlo con el pretexto de que necesita un trabajo, cambiándose el nombre y llevando una peluca para no ser reconocida y lo va a ver a un restaurante de Chillán. Ingrid cuando llega al restaurante donde está Gomez Romo, lo empieza a seducir hasta que éste lo lleva a su casa, en el camino Ingrid lo amenaza con una pistola que robó de los Almacenes Quiroga en la oficina de Armando, cuando le va a disparar no se atreve y agarra una botella de vidrio para golpearlo en la cabeza por lo cual muere en las vías del tren. La Policía encontró un cuerpo que era de Gomez Romo pero no pudieron identificarlo *'Manuela '(Cassandra Day): ''Asesinado por Zoila''. Reclusa de la correccional de mujeres de Chillán. En las habitaciones, Manuela había miccionado en una bacenica en frente de Angela, la cual la provoca y desata su furia contra ella, tirándole la orina encima para humillarla pero Zoila la defendió. Cuando Zoila encontró a Manuela sola en el baño, agarró un cuchillo y le dio varias puñaladas a Manuela, y salió arrancando dejando el cadáver de Manuela en el baño el cual fue encontrado por otra reclusa. *'Jaime Sotomayor '(Sergio Silva): ''Muere durante el terremoto de 1960''. Padre adoptivo de Eva, hija de María Elsa y Camilo. Mientras Armando le hace creer a María Elsa que Eva murió al nacer, Reynaldo junto a una monja lleva a la pequeña Eva a una estación de trenes, donde se encuentra con Jaime y Verónica, quienes están dispuestos a acoger a la pequeña y adoptarla como su hija. Años después, cuando María Elsa logra encontrar a Eva, Jaime y Verónica huyen a Valdivia junto a la pequeña. En el año 1960, logran localizar a los padres adoptivos de Eva. Al encontrarla, Jaime, aunque al principio no estaba muy convencido, accede a que Reynaldo le confiese a Eva que María Elsa es su madre. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ocurre el megaterremoto que hace que parte de la casa se derrumbe, lo cual causa la muerte de Jaime y su esposa. Jeremías Casagrande, Alcalde de Villa Ruiseñor menciona a Jaime al momento de nombrar a los fallecidos de Valdivia, lo cual preocupa a Elsa y Camilo, creyendo que Reynaldo y Eva también podrían estar muertos *'Verónica Eyzaguirre '(Carolina Jullian): ''Muere durante el terremoto de 1960''. Madre adoptiva de Eva. Mientras Armando le hace creer a María Elsa que Eva murió al nacer, Reynaldo junto a una monja lleva a la pequeña Eva a una estación de trenes, donde se encuentra con Jaime y Verónica, quienes están dispuestos a acoger a la pequeña y adoptarla como su hija. Años después, cuando María Elsa logra encontrar a Eva, Jaime y Verónica huyen a Valdivia junto a la pequeña. En el año 1960, logran localizar a los padres adoptivos de Eva. Al encontrarla, Verónica no estaba dispuesta a que Reynaldo viera a su hija, por miedo a las represalias de Jaime, pero al final ambos acceden a que él le revele a Eva sobre su madre biológica. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ocurre el megaterremoto que hace que parte de la casa se derrumbe, lo cual causa la muerte de Verónica y su esposo. Jeremías Casagrande, Alcalde de Villa Ruiseñor menciona a Veronica al momento de nombrar a los fallecidos de Valdivia, lo cual preocupa a Elsa y Camilo, creyendo que Reynaldo y Eva también podrían estar muertos'' *'Lamberto Montero '(Andrés Velasco): '''''Muere tras el terremoto de 1960. Padre de Gerardo, Augusta y Camilo. Durante el terremoto se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia y se le cae la campana del techo de la iglesia encima, causándole que la campana le caiga en las piernas, fracturando los huesos de la pierna. Debido a que el camino entre Chillán a Villa Ruiseñor se encuentra cortado por la caida del puente, hay pocas esperanzas para que Gerardo pueda curar a Lamberto y a otros heridos del terremoto, los cuales están siendo atendidos con Gerardo pero con pocos implementos médicos se le hace difícil poder brindarles una buena atención. Cuando finalmente es trasladado al Hospital de Chillán, recibe la atención médica que corresponde, permanece unos días pero finalmente fallece agonizando en la camilla. *'Cándida del Bosque' (Paulina Hunt): Muere tras un enfrentamiento con Nicanor. Una de las reclusas de la cárcel de mujeres y antigua dueña del prostíbulo "La Casona". En la cárcel, conoce a Ángela, quien entró tras haberse entregado por haber matado al Comisario Fuenzalida. Cándida se enamora profundamente de ella, aunque Ángela no le corresponda. A pesar de ello, Cándida se ha empeñado en protegerla y ambas se vuelven muy amigas. Antes del terremoto, Cándida decide hacerle un regalo a Ángela: regalarle el prostíbulo. Después del terremoto, ella junto a Ángela y varias reclusas escapan de la cárcel y llegan a Villa Ruiseñor. Mientras Ángela se arriesgó para ver a José Tomás, Cándida fue a la Casa Undurraga, donde conoció a Armando Quiroga y con pistola en mano, lo amenaza declarándole que él no merece el amor de Ángela y que por eso debía morir. Sin embargo, la policía llega al lugar y tras un disparo directo en el pecho por parte de Nicanor, Cándida muere. *'Lidia Illic' (Carmen Disa Gutiérrez): Muere a causa de tuberculosis. Madre de Reynaldo y de la fallecida Teresita. Se le detectó una tuberculosis. Un día, se le avisa a Reynaldo que su madre está grave en el hospital, debido a la etapa terminal de la enfermedad, por lo que Reynaldo acude a ver a su madre junto a María Elsa. Lidia le dice a su hijo que ya está cansada de luchar por su vida y que quiere descansar y reunirse con Teresita. Posterior a eso, Lidia fallece. *'Jeremías Casagrande' (Rodrigo Soto): Muere tras el incendio de la iglesia. Alcalde de Villa Ruiseñor sucesor de Ernesto Möller. Además es un antiguo amor y amigo de Ángela Bulnes. Durante el incendio de la iglesia que fue ocasionado por Isabel, fue a rescatar a Ángela, quien había sido noqueada por Isabel. Sin embargo, en un intento de rescatarla, se cae una viga del techo de la iglesia, ocasionando su muerte. *'Isabel Quiroga' (Alejandra Araya): Asesinada accidentalmente por Ismael. Hija mayor de Armando y Estela. Isabel es la trastornada, pero más fiel hija de Armando, por quien siente un profundo amor y admiración, aun con todos los crímenes que ha cometido Armando. Isabel, luego de ser liberada del psiquiátrico, comenzó a recordar que Armando violó a Teresita Suárez y además que él le hizo creer cuando niña que un hombre la violó. Perdiendo el control, acuchilla a Gerardo, golpea a Lucrecia y se lleva a su hijo Armandito a la Iglesia con el fin de bautizarlo. Luego de dispararle en la pierna a Estela y golpear con el revólver a Ángela en la cabeza, Isabel ocasiona un incendio en la iglesia de Villa Ruiseñor. Durante el incendio, Ismael, con pistola en mano, se dispone a matar a Armando, quien intenta quitarle el arma, pero ésta, aún en la mano de Ismael, se dispara y la bala le llega directo a Isabel, quien muere en los brazos de Armando. *'Armando Quiroga' (Álvaro Rudolphy): Muere ejecutado por un pelotón de fusilamiento. El hombre más poderoso de Villa Ruiseñor, el patriarca de la familia Quiroga. Armando, un malévolo y dominante hombre, es el causante de la muerte de Teresita, hermana del padre Reynaldo, ya que la violó, causando que la joven se suicidara. Cuando Isabel secuestra a Armandito, su hijo, Armando aprovecha una distracción de Isabel para poner a salvo al hijo de ésta. Una furiosa Isabel ocasiona un incendio en la iglesia y considera matar a su propio padre. Sin embargo, en medio del incendio, Ismael está por asesinarlo, pero cuando Armando intenta quitarle el arma, ésta se dispara, con Isabel recibiendo el impacto de bala y muriendo en sus brazos. Un dolido Armando considera suicidarse y un disparo que se oye en las afueras de la iglesia hace pensar que efectivamente lo hizo, pero meses después, se ve que en realidad sigue vivo y le dispara a Reynaldo, causando su muerte en los brazos de María Elsa. Luego de esto, Armando termina en la cárcel y meses después, muere fusilado, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento 42207_8_58b5ae5fd0c83.jpg 37564_1_585ae78915bcb.jpg 47222_1_5915d0f9d6682.jpg 44349_6_58deb012c293f.jpg 39172_2_58811934828d58.jpg 52774_1_597a5a3cda2eb.jpg 44787_2_58e6a0e245579.jpg 44752_9_58e6562b4437f.jpg 41269_4_58a5b88e0be7d.jpg 43480_1_58cffcb542e9d.jpg 44219_9_58dc89c944ad7.jpg 44024_1_58d9c89d98fea.jpg 45247_1_58efa1d08be7d.jpg 45170_3_58ee548db9e03.jpg 50969_2_5955705ca3fef.jpg 39198_1_5881190d20488.jpg 43317_2_58ca9df678c44.jpg 40875_4_589c95f9d4808.jpg 46034_1_5900f47cb7547.jpg 39470_1_58811e9670789.jpg 46733_5_590cccc6141d1.jpg 47274_1_59161399bbba2.jpg 38268_2_586c0071524fd.jpg 40677_5_5899fbb37da8c.jpg 38304_1_586c2068edd0f.jpg 48086_4_5925a8e83bc3e.jpg 51381_2_595e5b4a2ed0d.jpg 48819_25_5931eb7e69ee2.jpg 40799_6_58a5f538bfe47.jpg 47513_9_591b83eba3449.jpg 44616_3_58e40ca2a25c1.jpg 52111_2_596e7aab224c8.jpg 44870_1_58e8345b4e640.jpg 43737_1_58d40a6d548e2.jpg 42853_8_58c165f2d045c.jpg 43726_2_58d3de23cf3d3.jpg 44644_1_58e41928d0be9.jpg 41205_4_58a4b31796605.jpg 53634_1_598cbdb5994c8.jpg 62014_1_5a4579d2a8367.jpg 58252_5_59f1e5ef56ee0.jpg 45751_4_58fa2822c384a.jpg 61965_1_5a4507f4ca9c6.jpg 20180214_012826.jpg Trivia *Esta telenovela nocturna marca el arribo de Pablo Illanes y Josefina Fernández a las filas de Mega, luego de trabajar por más de diez años en TVN. *Es la primera producción de época en toda la historia del Área Dramática del canal privado. *María Eugenia Rencoret vuelve a apostar por una producción ambientada en el pasado de Chile, tras Martín Rivas. *Se construyó un pueblo ficticio en unos terrenos ubicados en la comuna de Pirque, Región Metropolitana. *En una nota publicada en el portal de la teleserie, en la página de Mega.cl, Pablo Illanes reveló que hubo 13 películas en las que él y su compañera de guiones, Josefina Fernández, se inspiraron para la construcción de personajes, tramas y escenas dentro de la teleserie, sobre todo porque algunas se estrenaron o estaban ambientadas en los años 50, década en la que se ambienta la primera temporada de la teleserie. Destacan entre algunas: **Para la construcción de la teleserie, ambos guionistas se inspiraron en la película mexicana Aventurera (1949) de Alberto Gout. En palabras del propio Illanes, tomaron dicha película como inspiración, ya que "es un melodrama clásico mexicano que me marcó mucho y por eso cuando comenzamos la escritura y sabíamos que era de los años 50, esta película sirvió mucho, sobre todo porque es un retrato más latinoamericano de esos años". **La trama amorosa entre María Elsa (Mariana Di Girólamo) y el Padre Reynaldo (Mario Horton) se inspiró en la película argentina Camila ''(1984), dirigida y escrita por María Luisa Bemberg. **Para la construcción del personaje de Ángela Bulnes (Paola Volpato), los guionistas se inspiraron en dos películas: ''Escrito sobre el Viento''' (Written on the Wind)'' (1956) de Douglas Sirk para la personalidad hipersexualizada, conflictiva, crítica e irónica del personaje; y ''Mañana Lloraré (I'll Cry Tomorrow)'' (1955) de Daniel Mann, de la cual se tomó los problemas de alcoholismo de su protagonista. **La escena en que Lamberto (Andrés Velasco) rompe la puerta del dormitorio de Ángela para enfrentarla por su infidelidad está inspirada en la película ''El Resplandor (The Shining)'' (1980) de Stanley Kubrick. **El personaje de Estela Undurraga (Patricia Rivadeneira) está inspirado en la protagonista de la película Lejos del Cielo '(Far from Heaven)'' (2002) de Todd Haynes. **La historia de amor entre Carlos Möller (José Antonio Raffo) y Augusta Montero (Fernanda Ramírez) se inspiró en la famosa película ''Lo que el Viento se Llevó (Gone with the Wind) (1939). *Luego de dos años de permanencia en la señal Bethia, Álvaro Rudolphy, Paola Volpato, Fernanda Ramírez, César Caillet, Etienne Bobenrieth, Constanza Araya y Mariana Di Girólamo graban su primera apuesta para las 22 horas, tras haber formado parte de los equipos de teleseries vespertinas y diurnas. Además, marca el debut en este formato televisivo de los tres últimos actores. *Como es costumbre, el canal recluta a un grupo de actores que hasta el año anterior, pertenecían a otras estaciones televisivas o que en ese momento no poseían contrato con ninguna. Entre ellos: **Mario Horton: luego de 7 años trabajando para Canal 13, cuya última actuación fue el 2014, en ''Chipe Libre, el actor ingresa a Mega, de la mano de un rol protagónico, reencontrándose con la directora María Eugenia Rencoret, con quien laboró en sus primeras telenovelas, exhibidas el 2006 en TVN (Amor en Tiempo Récord y Floribella). **Patricia Rivadeneira: la actriz deja nuevamente la señal estatal, para trabajar bajo las órdenes de Rencoret. Su último trabajo en Televisión Nacional de Chile fue La Poseída, telenovela también de corte nocturno y de época. **Ximena Rivas: había estado el 2015 en Matriarcas, proyecto que significó su regreso al canal donde se empleó durante muchos años. Rivas vuelve a trabajar con Rencoret, luego de Reserva de Familia y Dos por Uno. **Francisca Gavilán: debut en el canal privado de la premiada actriz, cuyo último proyecto fue el año pasado, en La Poseída. Hasta ese momento, Gavilán solo había laborado una única vez en una producción de la directora del Área Dramática de la señal Bethia, el 2012, en la nocturna Separados. **Gabriel Cañas: el multifacético actor, ingresa al canal líder en audiencia, siendo su último trabajo melodrámatico el mismo que el de sus compañeras Gavilán y Rivadeneira, durante el 2015. Cañas mantuvo contrato por tres años en TVN. **Andrés Commentz: el pequeño actor debuta en la cadena, tras haber participado en la teleserie nocturna ''Un Diablo con Ángel'' emitida en el 2017. *Es la primera teleserie nocturna, luego de seis años, de Carmen Disa Gutiérrez, cuya última incursión en este horario había sido en Peleles de Canal 13, realizando una participación especial. Además, vuelve a trabajar en los estudios de una Área Dramática, tras haber sido convidada a proyectos co-producidos por productoras externas, como es el caso de las teleseries Dama y Obrero, Volver a Amar y Esa No Soy Yo, de TVN realizadas por la productora Bowen DDRío, y Te Doy la Vida del canal privado, realizada por la productora AGTV Producciones. *Andrés Velasco vuelve a una telenovela nocturna, tras dos años de haber grabado Vuelve Temprano de Televisión Nacional de Chile. *Luego de efectuar una participación especial este 2016, en Sres. Papis, Nicolás Oyarzún ingresa oficialmente a Mega en la historia original de Pablo Illanes. *Mabel Farías vuelve a las teleseries tras doce años de su último rol estable, en Hippie de Canal 13. *Debut en las producciones de las 22 horas de José Antonio Raffo. *Patricia Rivadeneira y Paola Volpato vuelven a trabajar juntas en televisión, luego de haber coincidido por última vez dieciocho años atrás, en Aquelarre. Mismo caso sucede con Álvaro Rudolphy y Ximena Rivas, aunque éste había realizado una participación especial el 2006 en Entre Medias, novela nocturna en donde Rivas personificaba a una de las antagonistas. *Según se ha confirmado oficialmente, gracias al alto rating e interés que ha concitado la teleserie de época, se ha determinado realizar una segunda temporada, que ya se estaría escribiendo. Con esto, las emisiones se extenderán hasta 2018. Desde el canal privado señalan que siempre se pensó en ello, ya que la trama comprende saltos temporales que van entre 1950 y 1960. Para marzo de 2018, se confirma que el final de la primera temporada se empalmará con el inicio de la segunda temporada, la cual se llevará a cabo en los años 60. **Con la segunda temporada, ''Perdona Nuestros Pecados se convirtió en su momento en la teleserie chilena más extensa, destronando así a Lola, solo para ser luego destronada por Verdades Ocultas. *La muerte del personaje de Guillermina Márquez al interior de la historia causó indignación entre los seguidores de la teleserie, ya que la razón principal por la que se decidió que el personaje muriera, fue porque Ximena Rivas, quien interpreta al personaje, habría sido desvinculada tras haber denunciado una fuerte diferencia salarial entre actores y actrices al interior de la señal del Grupo Bethia. La actriz había solicitado un aumento de sueldo, el cual le fue negado, siendo esto confirmado por la actriz en el programa de farándula Intrusos. Luego de emitirse el capítulo del asesinato de Guillermina, la actriz fue invitada al programa de farándula Primer Plano, para hablar de cómo sucedió todo: en el proceso de negociación, Rivas había hablado con la productora ejecutiva de la producción, Daniela Demicheli, para tratar de ver si podían darle un aumento de sueldo para formar parte del alargue de la producción. En palabras propias de Rivas, ella le dijo a la productora: "Yo ni siquiera quiero que llegues a mi tarifa, sino que se valore el reconocimiento". Demicheli, por su parte, le dijo "Está difícil, no sé, vamos a verlo". Luego, la productora se comunicó con la actriz, diciéndole que, tras ver el asunto con altos ejecutivos, no era posible darle el aumento de sueldo. *Cuando Pablo Illanes presentó el proyecto a Mega en 2016, el borrador tenía el nombre provisorio de "Caídos del Cielo". El propio guionista, en su cuenta de Instagram, se mostró satisfecho con el cambio de nombre de la teleserie a Perdona Nuestros Pecados, ya que el nombre provisorio lo encontró muy parecido a la expresión "Caídos del Catre". *El segundo apellido del personaje de César Caillet es Goyeneche, haciendo referencia a su personaje en ¿Dónde Está Elisa? *Para la segunda temporada, se integra al elenco María José Prieto, con la cual vuelve a la señal privada tras haber protagonizado Algo Está Cambiando el año 1999 y haber sido parte de la serie de unitarios La Otra Cara del Espejo. *En un principio, se le había ofrecido a la actriz Patricia López el rol de Silvia Corcuera. Sin embargo, ella lo rechazó debido a que ella se quería dedicar completamente a su actual relación amorosa, por lo que el rol recayó en Francisca Gavilán. *La historia de amor entre Mercedes "Mechita" Möller'' (Soledad Cruz) y ''Bárbara Román (María José Bello), si bien es una historia secundaria, pasó a ser la historia más querida por el público y la más popular dentro de la teleserie. La historia destacó por abordar un romance homosexual/lésbico en una época y zona muy conservadoras. *Controversia causó una escena del penúltimo capítulo (de la segunda temporada y de la teleserie en general) en que Mercedes comparte unas emotivas palabras ante una debilitada y aparentemente agonizante Bárbara tras sufrir un riesgoso parto después de haber sido golpeada por los conservadores habitantes del pueblo, ya que causó molestia entre algunos de los seguidores de la teleserie en las redes sociales, ya que acusaron que la escena era una "copia" o "plagio" al final de la teleserie Ángel Malo. Sin embargo, el propio Pablo Illanes confirmó que esto era un simple homenaje, ya que declaró que es fanático de las teleseries chilenas y le pareció que "había que mirar un poco hacia atrás para contar la historia de amor de estas dos mujeres." *Nicolás Pavez, quien encarnó al homosexual Joaquín Echegaray que estuvo comprometido con Mercedes, en la vida real es esposo de la actriz que la interpreta, Soledad Cruz. Categoría:Teleseries Categoría:Teleseries nocturnas Categoría:Teleseries de época Categoría:Teleseries de Mega Categoría:Teleseries grabadas fuera de Santiago Categoría:Teleseries década 2010 Categoría:Teleseries con secuelas y/o temporadas